Before the storm
by VAfan1
Summary: What if Rose didn't find Robert in time and had to kill Dimitri? How would she feel years later? And what would happen to Dimitri? For ou Adrian lovers, you'll like chap. 3
1. I miss you

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or the song 'Before the song' by Miley Cyrus and the Jonas brothers.**_

Rpov

Funny, I used to wake up because of Lissa and Christian's late night adventures, but now my own nightmares wake me up. I was dreaming of the whole situation again, when Dimitri was still here, and a dhampir. We never found Robert Doru in time, so in the end, I ended up killing Dimitri when he came for me.

But that was four years ago. Since then, I've been married to Adrian. Lissa decided to finally ditch court, so we lived out in a small house in the country. Surrounded by only the trees, mountains, and quiet meadows. It was late at night, but I got up from bed and went out to the front porch.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_I never thought it would come this far,_

_Just thinking back to where we started and_

_How we lost all that we are_

Before Dimitri and I fell in love, we used not get along, but after awhile, we just couldn't stay away. He was the reason why I continued training, the reason that I stayed at school, and the reason why I lived. But when he was turned, that all changed.

Dpov

I was wondering through the woods mindlessly when I caught sight of a little house out of nowhere. What the heck is a house doing here? I thought when I caught sight of her. My Roza. She was standing on the porch with a look on her face that always makes me worry about her. I remember the day I came to turn her. She fulfilled her promise and staked me. I was suppose to be dead, and yet here I am breathing. For some reason, when she staked me, instead of dying, I actually came back to a dhampir, but the Strigoi inside had to die. I believed God gave me a second chance to be with Roza, but how can I face her now?

_We were young and times were easy, _

_But I could see it's not the same,_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

She started sobbing there. I wanted to reach out and hold her, but I can't. How can I just go and expect her to take me back?

_And I don't want to lose her,_

_Don't want to let her go_

But I was still in love with her.

Rpov

_I'm standing out in the rain, need to know if it's over_

_Because I won't leave you alone_

Dimitri, why did you have to become a Strigoi? I thought to myself. Why? Then I felt my self having trouble breathing, then the waterworks came.

Dpov

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm,_

_Before the storm_

I can't stand to see her like this, so helpless, so weak, in so much pain. I already knew what it was though, me.

Rpov

_With every stroke of lightning,_

_Comes a memory that lasts,_

_And not a word is left unspoken,_

_As the thunder starts to clash_

Even though we've had troubles coming from everywhere, we overcame them together. Especially when I intentionally took the darkness of spirit from Lissa when she had lost her temper with Jesse. Dimitri took me to get cleaned and calmed down, but instead, we shared a special memory in the cabin.

_Maybe I should give up_

But he's dead now.

Dpov

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over, _

_Because I won't leave you alone_

She continued sobbing and sobbing. I never thought I would ever see her like this. But then again, I never thought I would be turned and have to leave her for forever. Doomed to only watch and view, with out doing anything to help her.

_Flooding with all this pain,_

_Knowing I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

Both

_Trying to keep the lights from going out,_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart,_

_We always say: "A heart is not a whole"_

_Without the one who get's you through the storm_

I miss you. Please, don't forget me. You're the one I can't be without.

_Standing out in the rain, Knowing that it's really over,_

_Please don't leave me alone._

Rpov

Please wait for me Dimitri. I'll always love you. Now and forever.

Dpov

I never wanted this to happen. I shouldn't have left her, alone.

_I'm flooded with all this pain!_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you,_

_Like I did, before the storm, yeah,_

_Like I did, before the storm_

Rpov

I felt my tears come to an end. I stared into the field, and headed back inside. Sometimes, it's like he's still here. Nothing will ever go back to how it was with him before, and it'll never be the same with another person because no matter whose arms I'm in, I'll imagine there his.

Dpov

She cried one last time and went back inside. I'll always hold her, in my heart, and I know she will too. But, times are different now, I can't just walk back to her like this. Every memory is dear, and irreplaceable. With that in my heart and mind, I walked back the way I came.

**Sorry if you were confused. This was my first SongFic/Story, so I didn't really know what to do. Sorry!**


	2. Tell me Why

Chapter 2. Tell me why

Dpov

I kept walking, and walking, until I caught sight of someone that reminded me of Rose in a big open clearing. In fact, it was Rose! She was only a near three feet away from me behind a rock. Her hair was still long, and her skin has gotten a little more of a tan, and she was still breath taking as always even when wearing a track suit. She was running around the edge of the clearing.

I kept standing there like an idiot as she stops to take a breath with her hands behind her head as she cooled down. Still breathe taking…

I walked closer to her trying to sneak up on her. But I accidentally tripped and fell on the ground with a loud thump. She turned around startled. I swore in Russian. "Stupid," I chastised myself. "You have not trained in a long time and now look! You can't even sneak anymore!" I practically yelled.

"Dimitri?" I heard Roza's musical voice say. I looked up to see her face looming right above me. I looked into her beautiful brown oval eyes as she looked into mine. Still breathe taking.

We just stared at each other for a few moments as we both thought of what to say next.

"I…"

"Uh…"

I let her talk first. "How is this possible?" she asked as she looked at me. I stood up and took her hand. Her eyes went wide with shock when she didn't feel the cold sensation that didn't come. "But I killed you…how is this possible?"

"Resurrection." I said earnestly. "I think that I was given a second chance to be with you again, without anything bad happening." She looked at me questioningly. I explained more about it and she nodded. Then I told her I saw her earlier.

She looked at me with her mouth gaping open. "You saw me?" she asked. "But didn't say anything?" I nodded. "Why?"

"You grew up Rose." I answered. "And what if you moved on already? I can't just re-enter your life after everything that happened Rose." She flinched as I went on. "I made you a blood whore, and I know your scarred because I did that to you, and I know I can't ever change the other things I might have done to you."

"But, I begged you for it Dimitri." she said. "I wanted those bites, and I was too drugged to even know what I was doing." I looked down and caught sight of the diamond ring on her ring finger. She caught me staring at it and sighed. "Adrian." She answered. I understood right away. She did move on and has a new life. "Dimitri, I still love you."

I was taken back. "I know, I do too," I said. "But it can never be."

She looked at me with wide eyes with tears. "Never?"

I nodded. "Never. Roza, it can never work. I'm sorry." She started bawling right there. I wrapped my arms around her until she stopped. She ran and left me standing there in the middle of the clearing.

It will probably be best for both of us if this didn't happen again.

Rpov [Thanks sexybitch007 for writing this part]

His words hurt too deep, to no extent.

I finished my run and crumpled to the ground.

Why had he said those words? Why? _It will never work out, Rose. It will never work out. _So that meant him and I would never work out. I would never be with the real love of my life. Never.

I didn't know how long I cried in the forest, crumpled on the ground. I didn't know how long because _he _came.

"Roza," he couldn't find words to finish, "I am sorry." That was all he had to say after causing me the most intense pain in my life? After ruining my life? That was all he had to say.

"You…" there was no word bad enough to express what I was feeling. "Dimitri…" I couldn't even fish out a sentence.

He sat down next to me. He took me in his arms. "I am so sorry, Rose. I wish we really could be together."

I looked back at him. "Why do you say that? What is stopping you from being with me?"

**Review if you want the Adrian part. And I give credit to sexybitch007 for writing the Rpov and thanks for the help.**

**VAfan1**


End file.
